


The Loop

by Mora_R



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mora_R/pseuds/Mora_R
Summary: Я хотела распутать временную петлю в которую попали Саймон и Алиша.События с момента возвращения Саймона прошлое.Никакого АУ, всё факты из канона полностью соблюдены.Никаких пересказов сцен из сериала своими словами.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотела распутать временную петлю в которую попали Саймон и Алиша.  
> События с момента возвращения Саймона прошлое.  
> Никакого АУ, всё факты из канона полностью соблюдены.  
> Никаких пересказов сцен из сериала своими словами.

***  
Лопата легко входит в мягкую, не успевшую осесть и слежаться землю, и всё же работа продвигается медленно. С какого-то момента действовать нужно очень осторожно, чтобы не повредить тело остриём, и эта медлительность убивает его. Хочется упасть на колени и разгребать землю руками, но он сдерживается. Сет останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание:  
\- Всё будет в порядке.  
Он кивает. Будет. Конечно будет. Но сердце колотится так, что он едва не теряет сознание. Жалкое будет зрелище. Надо успокоиться. Надо сосредоточиться на работе. Осталось совсем немного.

***  
Языки пламени пляшут по лицу и одежде человека в маске. Его черты искажаются, плывут, становятся неузнаваемыми. Алиша не видит этого, только чувствует жар, волнами накатывающий в спину. Она не хочет смотреть как он горит, кошмаров ей достанет и без этого зрелища.


	2. День открытия клуба «Добродетель»

***  
\- Она в моей школе училась. Как-то она трахается с пацаном которого я знаю у ее отца в машине. Она слазит с него и седлает рычаг передач, и она там минут двадцать такая, буквально: …  
На лице Кёртиса и Келли отвращение. Нейтан начинает проявлять интерес. Саймон пытается слиться с местностью, но Келли не оставляет ему на это шансов.  
Человек в оранжевом худи разворачивается и уходит. Он улыбается. Впереди много работы и целых полторы недели счастья.

***  
Сет снял пленку с новенькой столешницы. Даже не верится, что всё так просто, и, главное, никакого криминала. Никаких торчков, готовых, чуть что, сдать тебя с потрохами в ОБН. Кстати о торчках.  
\- Чем вам помочь?  
\- Я хочу купить способность.  
\- И что именно вам нужно?  
\- Иммунитет к способностям других.  
\- Откуда вы узнали?.. Я только что купил такую. Как вы вообще меня нашли?  
\- Меня к вам отправил друг.  
Взгляд парня в оранжевом худи был ясным, решительным. Пожалуй не торчок. Но откуда он узнал… впрочем какая разница.  
\- Деньги есть?  
Две пухлые пачки купюр легли на полированное дерево. Явно не из банка. Сету не нужно было пересчитывать их, чтобы увидеть, что там около десяти тысяч фунтов. Именно столько, сколько он и собирался запросить за эту способность.  
\- Этого должно хватить, - он не смог удержаться от вопроса. - И что вы с ней будете делать?  
\- Заставлю девушку меня полюбить.  
Нет, пожалуй все-таки псих, снова передумал Сет. Псих, не дожидаясь запроса, протянул ему правую руку, спокойно и естественно, словно не раз делал это раньше. 

***  
Саймон вышел из офиса Сета. Какое-то необычное чувство начало накатывать на него еще в коридоре, но на улице оно перешло в полноценное головокружение. Он, с трудом передвигая ноги, добрался до ближайшего тупика и сполз по стене вниз, надеясь, что это просто последствия передачи способности и они вот-вот прекратятся.  
Головокружение проходить не хотело, он впал в странное состояние какого-то транса. События последнего месяца мелькали перед глазами, словно файлы, у которых он решил поменять права доступа. Сами события оставались прежними, менялась лишь их эмоциональная окраска, его отношение к ним. Большинство никак не изменились, но некоторые стали словно выделяться на общем фоне своей нелогичностью.  
Череда событий закончилась и Саймон снова ощутил свое тело. Посмотрел на часы: прошло около получаса. Он задыхался и взмок от холодного пота, начинало знобить, мутило, руки дрожали от слабости.  
Самое же главное состояло в том, что он понял, что это было. Иммунитет к способностям снял с его сознания морок, наведенный Питером — фанатом супергероев. Тогда, после смерти Питера, они даже не подумали сходить в его квартиру и проверить, нет ли там новых рисунков. Именно так всё и должно было быть по задумке Питера. Саймон будет находиться под воздействием придуманной истории, сам того не ведая, Питер же умер. И только его история продолжала жить, дергая за ниточки реальных людей, сплетая из их жизней пафосную картинку в стиле нуарных комиксов.  
Саймон застонал. Глупый мальчишка, погрязший в своих фантазиях. Трудно поверить, что еще год назад он сам был почти таким же. Впрочем, не всё еще потеряно. Он пока жив и может что-нибудь придумать.  
Подняться удалось с трудом. Сейчас был бы очень кстати горячий кофе и шоколадное пирожное, нужно было многое обдумать и выработать план дальнейших действий. Кое-какие намётки у него уже были.


	3. Способности и немного экстази

***   
\- Да ну нахрен!  
\- Гадость какая. Ыыыы. Поверить не могу что я тебе… Вуаэ. Мерзость!  
\- Я всё время говорю тебе не трахать кого попало, но ты же не слушаешь!  
\- Да без тебя сейчас тошно! Превращайся, срочно превращайся обратно! Блять, видеть это не могу!  
\- Ну, этого следовало ожидать.  
\- Да пошел ты со своими экспериментами!  
Жирный морщинистый и крайне уродливый старик в спортивном костюме превратился обратно в Кёртиса.   
\- Хорошо, что ты не успел снять футболку, как ты это обычно делаешь. - Саймон улыбался как человек, твердо уверенный в том, что подобная хрень ему не грозит.  
\- Ладно, давай теперь ты, Руди. Удиви нас, - ухмыльнулся Кёртис.  
Руди (Первый Руди) придирчиво выбрал розовую таблеточку с сердечком, забросил в рот (с третьей попытки и после того, как вся компания поучаствовала в поисках закатившейся под стойку с гантелями таблетки) и запил газировкой для ускорения процесса. Не прошло и четверти часа, как Другой Руди экстренно втянулся внутрь Первого Руди.  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Не знаю. Я долго думал, что может произойти, но ничего стоящего в голову не приходит.  
\- Может, наркотик просто отменяет его способность? Нейтан тоже просто стал смертным после экстази.  
\- Не обязательно. Возможно, он приобрел повышенную уязвимость. Не зря парню в маске пришлось оттаскивать его от взрыва. Возможно, его стало легче убить, или он стал притягивать неприятности со смертельным исходом.  
\- Он и бессмертным постоянно их притягивал. Неделя не удалась, если ему никто не проломил голову или не насадил на какой-нибудь острый предмет.  
\- А может он стал ну, типа, Пожирателем смерти? Чего? Ты ж сам говорил, что эти двое в машине померли как-то подозрительно. Он типа притягивает смерть и люди вокруг него мрут как мухи, а он сам такой чистенький и весь в белом.  
\- Это имеет смыл. Парень в маске тоже был ранен, а на Нейтане ни царапины.  
\- Ну ладно, а с Руди-то что? Ты как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Нормально я себя чувствую.  
\- Ты не можешь разделиться?  
Руди глубоко задумался. Напрягся. Еще напрягся. Саймон почувствовал острое желание отвернуться или куда-нибудь провалиться.  
\- Нет, приятель, не выходит.  
\- А раньше ты мог делиться произвольно?  
\- Неа. Он сам вылазит, и по жизни не вовремя.  
\- Он появляется когда ты испытываешь конфликт между сторонами своей личности. Нам нужно воспроизвести такую ситуацию.  
\- И как мы это сделаем?  
\- Можно вызвать проститутку. Я трахну ее без презерватива и он сразу появится чтобы читать мне нотации. Хотя нет, не стоит, вдруг у нее будет СПИД или еще какая дрянь. Может я позвоню Алише и мы…  
\- Не надо звонить Алише.  
\- Да, пожалуй не стоит. Мне всё еще тяжело вспоминать то время.  
\- Вспомни, последние несколько раз когда он появлялся, что ты делал? О чем говорил?  
\- Ну вот недавно я общался с этой … с психологом. Ну та старая тётка, которая всё время ревела. Он тогда решил появиться прямо во время сеанса.  
\- О чём вы с ней говорили?  
\- Ну она спрашивала, не мочился ли я в детстве в постель и всё такое, я говорил что само собой ничё подобного не было...  
\- А ты мочился?  
\- Нуууу… было дело. Я не особо люблю об этом вспоминать, знаешь ли. Чёрт, куда запропастилось это пиво? Чувак, ты не думал завести себе хату поменьше, это ж нереально, ничего нельзя найти… - бормоча еще что-то себе под нос, Руди пару раз обошел вокруг лифта, заглянул в шкаф.  
Саймон и Кёртис переглянулись. Кёртис взял еще одну банку пива из стоящей на полу упаковки и плюхнулся на кровать.  
\- А ты сам, Саймон? Что сделает экстази с твоей способностью?  
\- Не знаю. Но, думаю, не нужно это проверять. Моя способность связана со временем, я не хочу играть с ней. Последствия могут быть не самыми приятными. К тому же, она не работает по желанию.  
\- Тогда, может, позовем Келли? Проверим, кем становятся ахуенно крутые ракетчицы под кайфом? - Руди нашел где-то брошенную Алишей полупрозрачную ночную рубашку и с интересом ее изучал. Саймон отобрал у него белье, свернул и убрал на место.  
\- Я думаю тут два варианта: либо она вообще перестанет разбираться в технике, либо приобретет талант в чем-то нетехническом, например станет ахуенно крутой художницей.  
\- А я знаю, что она нам ответит. Что мы идиоты и она не будет принимать участие в этом дурдоме. И будет права.


	4. Пора действовать

***  
Они тогда отлично провели вечер, хотя с Руди полной ясности так и не было. Непонятно, отменял ли наркотик его способность, или же они просто не смогли создать каких-то подходящих условий для ее проявления. При этом самое главное осталось от Саймона скрыто. Неудивительно, ведь это никак не ложилось в пафосную картину его предназначения и трагической гибели, хотя ответ лежал на поверхности.

***  
Через несколько часов, спустя литр кофе, пиццу, полдесятка маффинов (организм вышел из ступора последних суток и недвусмысленно потребовал еды), и длительную прогулку по городу, план был готов. Саймон решительно развернулся и направился в клуб.  
Он взял себе пиво и неспешно потягивал его, размышляя, как лучше исполнить задуманное. Клуб наполнялся людьми, гремела музыка. Вход вскоре перестал просматриваться с его места, где он, не снимая капюшона, следил, не вошел ли кто-нибудь из знакомых. Поэтому, когда на соседнее сиденье приземлился Мэтт, это стало для него полной неожиданностью.  
\- О, Саймон! Давненько тебя здесь не видно!  
Сегодня он был один, без своей свиты поклонников.  
\- Мэтт, - кивнул Саймон. - Ты сегодня один?  
\- Народ скоро подтянется, - он взял себе пива и снова повернулся к Саймону. - Что, ты сегодня без своей взрослой цыпы? Кто она вообще такая?  
Внимание Мэтта нервировало. Саймон больше не боялся его, как не испытывал и ненависти. Последние месяцы он вообще ни разу не вспомнил про него, но сейчас Мэтт застал его врасплох, было неуютно и хотелось сбежать. Он постарался взять себя в руки.  
\- Она моя надзирательница. Бывшая. Ее сменили.  
\- Что, за неподобающее поведение? Злоупотребляла служебным положением? - захихикал Мэтт.  
\- Долгая история, - Саймон наконец принял решение, и развернулся к бывшему однокласснику. - Слушай, ты знаешь где можно купить… - он заколебался.  
Мэтт ухмыльнулся.  
\- Что, малыш Саймон, уже балуешься наркотой?  
\- Экстази. Ты знаешь где достать?  
\- Могу отсыпать по старой дружбе. Мы же, считай, в песочнице вместе играли. - Кажется, Мэтт начал пить еще до прихода в клуб, а может быть принял что-то. Глаза у него блестели явно нетрезво. - Пять штук тебе хватит?  
\- Вполне. Сколько я тебе должен? - Саймон мельком глянул на простые белые таблетки в пластиковом пакетике. Это правда экстази, или Мэтт решил поиздеваться и подсунул ему что-то другое?  
\- Нисколько. Считай это подарок на твой выпускной, - Саймон на секунду отвел глаза. Вспоминать выпускной было неприятно, если не сказать больше. Он допил пиво и встал.  
\- Спасибо. И… передай своей матери: мне жаль, что я тогда напугал ее.  
\- Окей, - Мэтт пьяно отсалютовал ему бутылкой с пивом. Саймон кивнул в ответ и направился к выходу.

***  
Белая таблетка постепенно растворялась в бутылке спрайта. Можно конечно и без него, но так будет быстрее. Возможно Мэтт обманул его. Возможно. Тогда у него ничего не получится. Или он сейчас сдаст Саймона полиции. Тоже возможно. Впрочем, маловероятно. Время само заботилось о своей сохранности, а, значит, Саймон должен был выполнить то, зачем он сюда вернулся. Поимка с поличным в эту версию событий никак не вписывалась.  
Он выпил бутылку газировки и стал ждать. Когда его радужка вспенилась, меняя форму, он поднялся на ноги и исчез.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я вписала сюда Мэтта, чтобы не плодить сущности, и потому, что это показалось мне логичным. Мэтт, в отличие от Саймона, прекрасно чувствует людей, иначе не был бы так популярен (это не отменяет того факта, что он мудак), и сразу, подсознательно, почувствовал изменение в статусе Саймона. Сознательно он вроде как и насмехается, а подсознательно чувствует, что перед ним по меньшей мере равный. Отсюда и жест доброй воли. Если его кто-нибудь спросит, зачем он это сделал, он вряд ли найдётся, что ответить. "Сам не знаю, захотелось."


	5. День смерти человека в маске

Ближе к полуночи Саймон открыл до боли знакомую дверь и вошел в лифт. Квартира была пуста, пять пар часов на стене остановились, отсчитав заданное время. Потайная дверца в шкафу послушно отъехала в строну по нажатию кнопки. С замиранием сердца Саймон опустился на колени. Ровные ряды денежных пачек покрывали дно шкафчика. Сто тысяч фунтов. Те самые, что когда-то, не в этой жизни, он взял из инкассаторского фургона. На следующий день Нейтан без конца уговаривал его повторить этот трюк, поочередно переходя от угроз к слезным мольбам и обратно, обещал свою вечную преданность и даже пару раз порывался отсосать. Саймон тогда наотрез отказался. Он бы и эти деньги вернул назад, если бы Тим не забрал чемодан с собой.  
Что же, то, что деньги здесь, говорит о том, что его план работает. По крайней мере, пока.


	6. День продажи способностей

\- Чем вам помочь? О, парень в маске, давненько тебя не видно. Что на этот раз?  
\- Я хочу купить способность. Две способности.  
\- Какие?  
Человек в маске назвал желаемое.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что они у меня есть?  
\- Предположил.  
\- Ну хорошо. Сорок штук за каждую. Потянешь?  
\- Вполне.  
Ровные пачки денег легли на стол. Уже не такой блестящий, видно было, что дела у Сета идут бойко.  
Дилер лишь мельком взглянул на деньги. Всё верно. Человек в маске уже протянул ему правую руку.  
\- Еще вопрос. Меня интересует способность, любая, которая позволит мне, - человек в маске озвучил свое пожелание. - У тебя есть что-нибудь на примете? Или было?  
Сет задумался, вспоминая все те странные, иногда глупые, иногда могущественные способности, которые прошли через его руки, и покачал головой. Думать получалось плохо, передача сразу двух способностей вымотала его сильнее, чем он ожидал.  
\- Нет. До сих пор ничего подобного не попадалось. Но если нужно, я могу поискать. Способностей много, у кого-то да есть такая.  
\- Пока не нужно. Возможно, позже. И еще: не говори никому, что я приходил к тебе. Не говори, что именно я покупал эти способности.  
\- Без проблем. Считай, что это входит в стоимость услуги, - улыбнулся Сет.

***  
Саймон устал. Этот день казался бесконечным, он уже сбился со счета, сколько часов прошло с того момента, как он попрощался с друзьями на крыше общественного центра и шагнул в прошлое.  
Привычная дорога сама ложилась под ноги. Он открыл дверь своим ключом и вошел. Дома было тихо и темно, все давно спали. В комнате Элис он некоторое время просто стоял и смотрел, как она спит. Отправляясь в прошлое, он даже не подумал о том, что нужно с ней попрощаться. Хотя бы написать письмо, хоть как-то объяснить свое исчезновение. Не говоря уж о родителях. Саймон не испытывал к ним особенно теплых чувств, но они всё же заслуживали того, чтобы знать. Это тоже была вина Питера. В его мире у супергероев не существовало младших сестер.  
Когда Элис была маленькой, забота о ней лежала главным образом на Саймоне. Он играл с ней, гулял, кормил, одевал и утешал, смотрел с ней мультики и помогал делать уроки. А потом она вдруг выросла и перестала нуждаться в его заботе. Её больше интересовали подружки, мальчики, какие-то свои девичьи увлечения. Брат, с его комиксами и фантастикой, был ей не интересен, и тогда Саймон окончательно ушел в виртуальный мир и свое увлечение видеосъемкой. Он охотно снимал Элис, когда она просила, но это случалось всё реже. Её подружки говорили, что его видео «странные». Последние пару лет до начала отработок он проводил большую часть своего времени в одиночестве, по целым дням не произнося ни слова, не вступая в контакт ни с кем. У него даже рекорд был — пять дней молчания.  
Когда он съехал из дома и стал жить с Алишей, родители отнеслись к этому равнодушно. Он подозревал, что они испытали облегчение, избавившись от сына-неудачника, хотя и не одобряли его девушку. Они ни разу не навестили его, а он не настаивал.  
Элис, наоборот, была от Алиши в восторге и частенько заходила к ним в гости. Они с Алишей подолгу болтали о чем-то своем, пока Саймон тренировался или возился с видео. Он нашел себе удаленную подработку по обработке видео: свадьбы, торжества, дни рождения. Деньги небольшие, но им пока хватало на жизнь. С Элис они тоже нашли общий интерес — спорт. Она хотела быть чирлидершей (а какая девчонка в 12 лет не хочет?), но в команду попасть не смогла, и пока занималась танцами. Крутить сальто научила его именно Элис, это оказалось внезапно проще, чем ему казалось раньше. Раньше ему многое казалось невероятно трудным. Общаться. Заниматься спортом. Найти работу. Встречаться с девушкой. Всё казалось чем-то недостижимым, чем занимаются другие люди, иначе устроенные, не он. Понадобился пришелец из будущего, чтобы убедить его в обратном.  
Саймон открыл дверь в свою старую комнату, лёг, не раздеваясь, и сразу заснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> о сестре Саймона: у меня есть знакомая детский психолог, которая тоже смотрела сериал. Мы однажды провели с ней целый вечер, обсуждая детство и семью Саймона. Фактов было мало, поэтому улов был скудный, но кое-что всё же прояснилось: Саймон с большой вероятностью возился с сестрой в детстве и до сих пор чувствует за неё ответственность. Мне она видится именно такой - полной противоположностью брата. В моем воображении она смеялась и требовала, чтобы её звали Алисой и никак иначе, пришлось послушаться, хоть это и плохая идея - давать персонажам похожие имена.


	7. День лактокинеза

В этот день Саймон несколько часов проторчал у дверей Брайана-молочника, но банда так и не появилась. Это значило, что его расчеты верны, он прошел точку входа в альтернативную реальность и теперь находился в мире Брайана.   
На следующий день интернет заполонил клип о лактокинезе, соцсети захлестнула волна репостов, то тут то там стали появляться сообщения о других способностях. Брайан словно открыл плотину, и всё сверхъестественное, что старательно скрывалось и замалчивалось, стало прорываться на свободу.   
Еще пару дней спустя Саймон увидел в новостях то самое интервью с Алишей. Он сохранил его на свой компьютер, вместе с некоторыми другими материалами, и шагнул в прошлое, предоставляя Кёртису закрывать эту временную дыру. В этом мире Саймон из настоящего справится без его помощи.

***  
Кёртис отменил всё, связанное с миром Брайана. Они так и не стали знаменитыми, Саймона так и не выгнали из дома. Кёртис рассказал ему об этой детали, и с тех пор Саймон стал еще старательнее скрывать от родителей свою необычность.   
Алиша старалась держаться поближе к нему, периодически заговаривала, и однажды сбилась, упомянув то, чего он настоящий никогда не говорил. У него была очень хорошая память на детали, и с тех пор он стал следить за Алишей. Через два дня он прошел вслед за ней в логово и там она рассказала ему про Саймона-из-будущего.  
После этого их отношения развивались легко и естественно. Они всё время держались рядом, чувствуя, как общая тайна связывает их. Он перестал бояться Алиши и болезненно робеть в её присутствии, она перестала относиться к нему с предубеждением.  
Когда Алиша в очередной раз поругалась с отцом, они решили перебраться в логово. Сначала это было как-то странно, пока не стало привычным. Они не могли заниматься сексом, и от этого, казалось, Алиша хотела его всё сильнее. Про него самого и говорить нечего, но он всё еще был слишком застенчив, чтобы заниматься с ней «сексом по телефону без телефона». Он и на обычный секс по телефону вряд ли решился бы. Алиша же наотрез отказывалась использовать на нём свою способность, говорила, что это изнасилование, что она так не хочет. Саймон знал, что это вовсе не потому, что она боится его реакции. Его самого пугали все те непристойности, которые лились из него раньше при её прикосновении, но дело было не в этом.  
Как выяснилось, мужчины, на которых воздействовала её способность озвучивали не то, чего хотели сами, а то, что она проецировала на них. Чем менее привлекателен был для неё человек, тем более дикие вещи он говорил. Когда Алиша кого-то хотела сама, её партнер был вполне адекватен, хоть и не помнил потом ничего из произошедшего. Они даже провели эксперимент, и на этот раз Саймон озвучивал вполне «пристойные» непристойности. Он неоднократно предлагал Алише сделать с ним всё, что она хочет, он будет только рад, но она всё равно не соглашалась.  
С одной стороны ему было приятно такое деликатное отношение с её стороны. С другой, такого количества нереализованной сексуальной энергии у него не было, кажется, даже после того, как он открыл для себя порно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Это видео из мира Брайена стояло мне поперёк горла. Я долго пыталась составить модель множественных вселенных, которые создаёт Саймон своими путешествиями во времени. Это имеет смысл и в плане путешествий во времени я придерживаюсь именно этой модели, но не здесь. Мне категорически не нравится идея что Саймон из будущего и Саймон из настоящего НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ разные люди. Поэтому я не стала разрабатывать эту модель и взяла за основу ту, что в Гарри Поттере. Она хорошо проиллюстрирована в фике "Гарри Поттер и методы рационального мышления" и в неё идеально ложатся все факты.  
> 2\. Я люблю рейтинговые фики, где Алиша и Саймон проверяют границы дозволенного с её способностью, но не думаю, что они это делали на самом деле.


	8. День смерти человека в маске

Невидимый, он вошел в здание склада, в до боли знакомое помещение, где он сжег тело Питера. Еще раньше он купил себе часы, которые синхронизировались со временем в интернете, теперь оставалось только ждать.   
Всё произошло очень быстро. Вбежала Алиша и натолкнулась прямо на дуло пистолета. Она попятилась, преследуемая Тимом, чьи механически-плавные движения вселяли жуть. На верхнем уровне что-то зашуршало, но двое внизу не обратили на это внимания. Сменялись цифры на часах. Секунда. Ещё одна. Ещё.  
\- Это всё не по-настоящему! Это просто игра!  
\- Думаешь, это игра? Это моя жизнь.  
Выстрел. Саймон зажал кнопку остановки, запоминая время в часах и повторяя его про себя. Это важно, это самое важное сейчас. Человек в маске успел вовремя. Пуля толкнула его в грудь, роняя их с Алишей на пол. Она кричала.  
\- Конти?  
\- Это я подсадной коп, - выдохнул человек в маске.  
Немного постояв, всё так же неестественно-плавно, Тим развернулся и ушел. Алиша плакала, говорила что-то. Саймон поднялся на ноги, заставляя себя двигаться. Не выходить, не вмешиваться, не показываться. Не сейчас.   
Языки пламени плясали по лицу и одежде человека в маске. Его черты искажались, плыли, становились неузнаваемыми. Алиша ушла, не дожидаясь, пока огонь начнет пожирать тело.   
Тим подхватил чемодан с деньгами и, не обращая больше внимания на свисающих с крюков, направился к машине. Он не заметил пассажира на заднем сиденье. Как и того, что этот пассажир вышел вместе с ним из машины и спокойно взял чемодан из багажника. Чтобы вытащить безумного Ларри из тюрьмы деньги были не нужны, только ствол побольше. Саймон проводил его глазами, и развернулся к автобусной остановке.  
Уже в сумерках он подошел к своему логову. Всё так же пусто, всё те же часы на стенах. Он открыл потайной шкаф и аккуратно выложил из рюкзака тугие пачки купюр. Ровно сто тысяч долларов. Двадцать из них всё еще лежали в рюкзаке. Еще один временной парадокс. Он уже устал этому удивляться. Во временной петле причины постоянно подменялись следствиями или вовсе терялись без следа. События просто существовали, потому что так должно было быть, и от его решений, по сути, ничего не зависело.


	9. День, когда Саймон впервые увидел человека в оранжевом худи

Саймон стоял перед дверью лифта и задумчиво смотрел на висящую на ней записку. Записка гласила: «Похоже, ты ошибся в расчетах. Этот чёртов ремонт потребует гораздо больше времени. Добавь еще неделю». Саймон усмехнулся и снова шагнул в прошлое.


	10. День, когда Саймон познакомился с shygirl18

На этот раз на двери не было записки. Саймон спустился в будущее логово… и подумал, что лучше бы записка была. Фронт работ действительно впечатлял. Он прошелся по помещению — называть это квартирой язык не поворачивался — осматривая разбитые или неработающие световые панели, груды мусора, облупленные стены и ржавые трубы. С потолка даже свисало какое-то растение, давно издохшее и непонятно, как вообще там выросшее. Похоже, вкалывать придется без выходных и с утра до вечера. Отработки по сравнению с этим просто ерунда. И еще неизвестно, хватит ли на всё денег, оставшихся после похода к Сету. Надо, чтобы хватило. Надо составить смету, надо сходить к владельцу и заключить договор аренды, надо купить много мешков для промышленного мусора и матрас. Ему уже изрядно надоело спать где попало, всё время оставаясь невидимым, и просыпаясь от малейшего шороха.  
Еще один парадокс. Он знал имя и адрес владельца помещения только потому, что нашел и прочитал договор аренды, оставленный ему будущим Саймоном. Аренда была оплачена на год вперед и он ни разу не встречался с этим владельцем. Пора было познакомиться.   
Как и следовало ожидать, никаких проблем с заключением договора не возникло. Мужик был страшно рад, что кому-то понадобилась эта рухлядь, назначил смешную цену и даже обещал вернуть часть денег, если Саймон и впрямь сделает там ремонт (строго говоря, стоимость ремонта с лихвой перекрывала стоимость аренды и даже не за один год, но Саймон не стал торговаться). Он использовал свои настоящие документы, чтобы оформить сделку и получил от владельца комплект ключей. Уже второй, потому что первый принес с собой из будущего.  
***  
Начались будни. Оказалось, что быть пришельцем из будущего довольно скучно. Подъем. Пробежка. Душ. Завтрак. Ремонт. Обед. Поход по магазинам. Снова ремонт. Приготовить еду. Пробежка. Ужин. Работа в сети. Спать. И по новой.  
Иногда Саймон из настоящего видел его — фигуру в оранжевом худи, с маской на лице. Эти встречи не беспокоили Саймона из будущего, они должны были случиться и случались.  
Через неделю он повесил на дверь записку и ушел в магазин. Сталкиваться с самим собой — дурная примета.  
Завел твиттер на имя superhoodie, впрочем, постить пока было почти нечего.  
По вечерам он сидел в сети, осваивая даркнет, разыскивая весьма специфические сайты, на которых собирались люди с весьма специфическими потребностями. Сначала он беспокоился, что просто не сможет найти желающих. Он ошибся. Желающих было много, очень много. Пришлось даже устроить своеобразный отбор, отсеивая менее подходящих кандидатов.  
\- Почему ты хочешь умереть?  
\- Моя девушка меня бросила.  
…  
\- Почему ты хочешь умереть?  
\- Я никому не нужен, меня никто не любит, жизнь не имеет смысла.  
…  
\- Почему ты хочешь умереть?  
…  
Столько людей, похожих на него прошлого, и не похожих. Не умеющих устроиться в этом мире и желающих смерти. Столько глупых подростков и несчастных влюбленных. Столько людей, которым незачем умирать.  
Наконец он остановился на девушке, по имени Лиа. Она жила в Лондоне, неподалеку, и ее полностью устраивали его условия.  
\- Почему ты хочешь умереть?  
\- У меня рак. Я боюсь, что буду мучиться перед смертью.  
\- Ты можешь вылечиться.  
\- Таких, как я, не вылечивают. Только отсрочивают смерть.  
\- Зачем тебе я? Садись на поезд и поезжай в Голландию или Швейцарию. Эвтаназия не везде вне закона.  
\- Я так и хотела сделать. Мои родители узнали. Они очень религиозны и запрещают мне самоубийство. Они забрали у меня все документы, я не могу выехать из страны.  
Саймон молчал. То, что он делал, было неправильно. Даже если она сама просит, даже если без него ей будет только хуже. Это всё равно неправильно. Он не помогает ей, он использует её.  
\- Пожалуйста! Скоро я уже не смогу передвигаться сама, не смогу о себе позаботиться. Они запрут меня дома, умирать. Что если обезболивающие уже не будут на меня действовать? Что, если они не будут мне их давать? Я боюсь, Саймон.  
И тогда он увидел. 

Миниатюрная девушка в постели в комнате без окон. Она кричит от боли, а потом, когда голос срывается, уже просто хрипит. Это длится и длится, кажется, целую вечность...

Он вынырнул из видения, чувствуя, что задыхается. От увиденного было физически больно, перед глазами всё плыло. С трудом попадая в буквы, он набрал «я согласен» и неверной походкой пошел к раковине. Выпил воды, прижал мокрые руки к лицу, чувствуя, как сердцебиение постепенно замедляется.   
У него никогда не было видений, не связанных непосредственно с ним самим. Значит, почему-то важно, чтобы он выбрал именно её.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сцена флэшбека (флэшфорварда?) далась мне неимоверно тяжело, поэтому она такая короткая. Я не любитель смаковать боль. Сначала я вообще планировала убить парня, но Лиа как-то сама пришла, именно такая, и именно с этим именем. Пришлось оставить :)


	11. Ночь смерти Джейме

Саймон смотрел на самого себя, стоящего за дверью. Так близко, и так далеко. Он знал, что настоящий Саймон так и не решится повернуть ручку, он сам стоял там, всего год назад, жаждал разгадки и не решался открыть дверь, хоть и видел за ней силуэт человека в маске.  
Ему сейчас почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы тот Саймон всё же решился и открыл эту дверь. Может быть он просто устал от постоянного одиночества. Это было бы и вправду интересно. Поговорить с самим собой из прошлого. Выпить пива. Сказать, что всё у него будет. Может не хорошо, но будет. Будет Алиша, будет почти нормальная и такая счастливая жизнь. Пусть и недолго. Никто не сможет понять его лучше, чем он сам.   
Дверь так и не открылась.   
Больно. Кто бы мог подумать, что такая маленькая ранка может так болеть. Больше, чем ушиб на половину бедра. Он тяжело перевалился через балконное ограждение. Пожалуй, сегодняшнюю тренировку стоит отменить. А может быть и завтрашнюю. Хорошо хоть с ремонтом покончено. Осталось немного. Уже на следующей неделе он сможет показать Алише свое лицо. И они снова будут вместе, хотя бы недолго.  
Саймону из настоящего пора начинать свой путь. Пора жить в реальном мире, переставать чувствовать себя изгоем. Самое время заблокировать его Фейсбук. Пусть общается с настоящими людьми. С настоящими девушками. Уже сейчас он не так плох. Салли обманывала его, но Джессика будет искренней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я чувствовала, что в этой сцене с дверью что-то есть! Но пока не прочитала "Хорошего учителя", не понимала, что именно :)


	12. День накануне смерти Олли

Три дня, когда Алише не нужно было ходить на отработки, они провели вместе. Алиша была счастлива своей новой влюбленностью и тем, что кто-то снова может касаться её. Она не знала, что ждёт их впереди, она не боялась. Саймон знал, но всё равно был счастлив, почти как в те недели после рождества, когда она наконец избавилась от своей способности. Когда они ездили в Лас-Вегас вместе в Нейтаном и Марни и всё-таки сделали то самое фото.   
Будущее тогда только наступило и казалось почти безоблачным. Почти. Он всегда старательно гнал от себя мысли о том, почему ему придется вернуться. На самом деле он знал ответ, но не хотел в него верить. Как и Алиша. Они никогда не обсуждали эту тему, но он знал, что она знает правду, и не хочет принимать её. И когда она требовала обещать, что он не бросит её и не отправится в прошлое, он обещал ей, искренне надеясь, что получится сдержать обещание. И зная, что не получится. Но всё равно был счастлив, как и сейчас.  
Они почти не вылезали из постели. Он готовил для нее лазанью — ему наконец-то удалось научиться готовить. Она пекла для него блинчики. Они болтали, стараясь не касаться скользких тем о будущем — болтали о друзьях, об отработках, о кино, своих семьях и о детстве. Смотрели фильмы.   
Вечером субботы они поехали в клуб в другом районе, где их никто не знал, и он показал ей, чему его научила Элис. Потом они купили бутылку вина, и дома Алиша показала ему то, чему Элис еще не научилась.

***  
А сегодня вечером Саймон должен был уйти и мысли о том, зачем он уходит, не давали ему покоя. Пожалуй, эта задача будет самой трудной из всех, что до сих пор ему выпадали.   
Алиша не спрашивала, куда и зачем он идёт, и от этого он чувствовал себя еще более виноватым.  
\- Я не знаю, как долго меня не будет. Не жди меня, ложись спать. Ночью я в любом случае вернусь.  
\- И разбудишь меня?  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Саймон.  
Он взял с собой маску и вышел на улицу. Набрал номер, которым никогда не думал воспользоваться.  
\- Алло.  
\- Привет Люси, это Саймон.  
\- Саймон! - он услышал, как у Люси перехватило дыхание и не дал ей заговорить.  
\- Люси, мне очень нужно с тобой увидеться. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Это очень важно. Пожалуйста. Я могу прийти к тебе сейчас? Ты дома? - он знал, что она дома. Люси проводила в клинике много времени, но в периоды ремиссий возвращалась домой, под своеобразный домашний арест. Как раз сейчас был такой период, но ей не нужно было знать о его осведомленности.  
\- Конечно. Приходи. Только… мои родители…  
\- Не волнуйся, я не стану встречаться с ними. Жди меня, я скоро приду.  
Он убрал телефон и надел маску. Здесь недалеко. 

***  
Уже через десять минут он постучал в окно Люси на втором этаже аккуратного таунхауса. Она выглянула и тогда он снял маску, показывая свое лицо и прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, как такое появление подействует на впечатлительную девушку.   
Подействовало именно так. Люси смотрела на него в немом восхищении. Она явно прихорашивалась к его приходу, надела шелковый халатик, нанесла косметику. В комнате стоял тяжелый запах духов. Саймон улыбнулся и легко коснулся ее щеки, задержав руку на секунду дольше положенного:  
\- Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь.  
Люси покраснела, опуская глаза.  
\- Саймон, я не знала что ты… она замялась, подыскивая слово.  
\- Трейсер. Да, я недавно этим увлекся. Я хотел еще раз поблагодарить тебя за то, что не сдала меня полиции тогда. Я очень ценю это.  
Люси зарделась еще больше и порывисто обняла его.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Саймон, я так скучала по тебе!  
Саймон обнял ее в ответ, чувствуя, как недвусмысленно она прижимается к его телу. Он надеялся, что сможет обойтись без этого, но понял, что не отвертится, увидев халатик. Люси была настроена серьезно и ничего ему не даст без… платы. Он всё же попытался.  
\- Люси, последнее время происходит много странных вещей. Эта гроза, все эти люди со способностями. У меня серьезные проблемы, меня могут убить, мне нужна твоя помощь!  
Люси смотрела на него огромными, темными, как спелые вишни, глазами.  
\- Конечно, Саймон, я всё для тебя сделаю, - она не отпускала его из объятий, скользнула рукой по затылку вниз, обвела контур шеи. - Что ты хочешь?  
\- Мне нужна твоя способность. Ты отдашь мне её?  
\- Я… - Люси была явно не готова к такой просьбе и колебалась.  
Саймон прижал её ближе к себе, наклонился к самым губам.  
\- Меня убьют без этой способности. Даже невидимость меня не спасет. Пожалуйста, Люси!  
Он поцеловал её, сначала осторожно, едва касаясь губами, потом сильнее, почти агрессивно, прижимая к себе, зарываясь рукой в волосы. Когда он оторвался от нее, Люси тяжело дышала, зрачки у неё расширились, делая глаза ещё темнее.  
Саймон склонился к ее шее, выдохнул, проводя рукой по затылку, играя волосами:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Всё что угодно для тебя, Саймон. Я отдам тебе свою способность. Как это сделать?  
Он поднял голову и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
\- Есть один человек, он может забирать и отдавать способности. Мы пойдем к нему и он всё сделает.  
\- Сейчас? - в ее голосе звучало сомнение. Она вовсе не была дурой, но она была влюблена в Саймона и ей так хотелось ему поверить. Нужно было только не разочаровать ее. Раньше времени.  
\- Я думаю, немного позже. Сейчас мы будем заняты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перечитав всю сцену с Люси я схватилась за голову: Саймон вёл себя как герой плохого дамского романа. Побилась головой о клавиатуру, собралась переписывать. А потом поняла, что всё правильно. Именно так он себя и вёл бы. Он же не казанова, у него нет опыта изящного и ненавязчивого соблазнения. Естественно, он будет воспроизводить штампы из комиксов и сериалов.


	13. Ночь накануне смерти Олли

Люси не была ему противна, напротив. Тогда, в психиатрическом отделении, Саймон, совершенно потерявшийся в новой и неприятной обстановке, был счастив найти человека, который ему симпатизировал. Поначалу он радовался, что наконец-то нашел друга, пусть даже здесь. Они могли подолгу общаться, обо всём, и Люси с удовольствием слушала его. Ей было интересно буквально всё. Но, постепенно, он почувствовал, что в их отношениях что-то не так. Люси становилась всё более одержима им, маниакально следя за каждым его шагом. Она стала ревновать. Ко всем подряд, даже к персоналу. Саймон почувствовал безмерное облегчение, когда его признали нормальным и наконец выпустили из отделения. Люси пугала его, и, несмотря на чувство вины, он был рад избавиться от неё, и надеялся, что никогда больше не встретит. Пока не увидел её в общественном центре.

Сегодня он постарался задвинуть подальше воспоминания о том дне, как и одержимую фазу их отношений. Засунул все эти мысли в глубины памяти, стараясь думать только о том, как она нравилась ему в самом начале. Он ведь даже надеялся в какой-то момент, что она может стать его девушкой. Он бы помогал ей держать под контролем её болезнь, а она принимала бы его таким, какой он есть. Если бы не шторм... Нет, в любом случае ничего бы не вышло. Впрочем, сейчас это не имело значения. Просто немного положительных эмоций в её сторону. Саймон был вполне способен удовлетворить Люси и не используя член, только языком и руками, но подозревал, что ему это не зачтётся. 

***  
Саймон отступил на шаг и расстегнул куртку, медленным, продуманным движением. Лицо Люси озарилось жадным восторгом, глаза засияли, уголки рта поползли вверх. Под курткой ничего не было. Он спустил куртку с плеч и позволил ей упасть на пол, растянул губы в улыбке:  
\- Нравится?  
\- Саймон... Ты потрясающий, – Люси шагнула к нему, обвела контуры мышц на груди, на плечах, сжала бицепсы. Её глаза горели нескрываемым восхищением, и он наклонился поцеловать её, чтобы закрепить успех. Люси ответила, но неуверенно, словно неохотно, и через пару секунд отстранилась.  
\- Что-то не так? – нахмурился он.  
Люси вспыхнула и наклонила голову, пряча глаза.  
\- Ты... хочешь чтобы я превратилась в кого-нибудь?  
\- Нет! – Саймон выпалил это почти не задумываясь. Воображение мгновенно нарисовало ему, как она снова превращается в Алишу. Для него это было бы слишком.  
\- Правда? – она с надеждой уставилась ему в глаза. – Ты правда хочешь меня?  
\- Конечно, - простая ложь. Всего одно слово. Она поверила.  
Холатик Люси был завязан спереди и легко поддался, обнажив молочно-белую кожу и кружевное бельё. Черное. Алиша никогда не носила такое. Всё её трусики были пёстрыми, как и остальная её одежда, никогда не сочетаясь ни с одним из её лифчиков, и при этом были невероятно соблазнительными. Саймон постарался отогнать эти мысли, но это было трудно. Весь его богатый сексуальный опыт был завязан на одну женщину, и он подсознательно считал сексуальным всё, что напоминало о ней. Люси была полной противоположностью. Чёрные кружева на алебастровой коже. Яркая ткань и тело цвета кофе с молоком. Он прикрыл глаза, и его окутал запах духов. Чужой. Неприятный. Он запаниковал. Не получится. Ничего не выйдет. Она поймёт, что безразлична ему, и всё придётся начинать сначала. Сколько ещё игр со временем сойдёт ему с рук? Что, если другого шанса нет, и этот – единственный?  
Он всё так и стоял, глядя на неё, и, словно со тороны, услышал собственный глос:  
\- Ты красивая.  
Жалкая ложь, вот сейчас она всё поймёт и...  
Люси расплылась в улыбке и потянула его за руки к постели. Он подчинился, и Люси, опустившись на край кровати, стала возиться с застёжками у него на поясе. Это наконец привело его в чувство и заставило перехватить инициативу.  
\- Не так быстро, - прошептал он, отводя её руки в стороны. – Сначала ты.  
Он спустил халатик с её плеч и толкнул её назад, склоняясь над ней. Люси позволяла ему делать с ней всё, что он хотел, доверчиво глядя в глаза. Он опустил глову, чтобы не видеть этого, и прижался губами к её шее, оставляя на коже влажный след от поцелуев, стал опускаться ниже. Просунул руку под её спину – она с готовностью выгнулась навстречу – и одним движение расстегнул лифчик, отбрасывая в сторону раздражающие кружева. Люси застонала, когда он накрыл ртом её сосок, и прижала к себе его голову. Она почти задыхалась, когда он двинулся дольше, уделив достаточное внимание её груди.  
\- Саймон, - шептала она, почти в трансе. – Саймон, Саймон. – Кажется, она сказала, что любит его. Он не слушал. Черные трусики тоже отправились на пол. Теперь и он наконец почувствовал это. Желание. Он рассчитавал на это, он же молодой, здоровый мужчина. Для него не должно быть проблемой заняться сексом с молодой и симпатичной девушкой. Ведь так? Он опустился на колени перед кроватью, раздвигая ей ноги, и облизнул губы. Люси была влажной, скользкой от смазки. Он положил ладони на внутренню поверхность её бёдер, заставляя её открыться сильнее, и обвёл языком её вход, прослеживая каждую складку, пока не касаясь клитора. Это оказалось неожиданно легко. Саймону всегда нравился оральный секс, и за месяцы с Алишей он овладел этим искусством мастерски. Люси должно хватить, если он сделает всё технично, хоть и без души.   
Люси оказалась неожиданно отзывчивой, ему не понадобилсоь много времени, чтобы довести её до порога оргазма. К этому моменту она стонала почти не переставая. Почему-то он думал, что она будет молчать. Но как и он, Люси успела измениться за то время, что они не виделись. Как часто она пользовалась своей способностью, чтобы выбраться из дома, и заняться сексом? И сколько времени ей понадобится, чтобы начать использовать её для чего-то ещё? Она могла бы многое. Ограбления. Убийства. Могла даже стать кем-то другим, занять чьё-то место и жить чужой жизнью. Стала бы она делать это? Или нет?  
Он поднял голову, глядя на Люси снизу, встретился с ней взглядом. Снова выверенно улыбнулся, продолжая медленно двигать рукой внутри неё.  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
\- Ммм... Саймон... подожди.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Я никогда... я никогда не делала этого в своём теле.  
\- Я так и думал. Я буду острожен. Обещаю.  
Люси сдвинулась к изголовью кровати, наблюдая, как он раздевается. Она раскраснелась и, пожалуй, в таком виде стала гораздо привлекательнее. Саймон опустился на край кровати, надевая презерватив. Это будет не трудно.  
Он был осторожен, как и обещал. Он двигался медленно и плавно, вглядываясь Люси в лицо, ожидая, что вот-вот её черты исказятся болью. На время ему даже удалось забыть о чувстве вины, беспокойство вытеснило её.  
Люси обхватила его за плечи и толчком подалась ему навстречу.  
\- Быстрее!  
Он не стал переспрашивать, ускорил темп и закрыл глаза, зарываясь лицом в сгиб её плеча, позволяя себе просто раствориться в ощущениях.

***  
Саймон вернулся домой поздно ночью. Ему казалось, что он насквозь пропитался запахом духов, тяжелым и сладким. Костюм отправился на вешалку, может быть к утру запах выветрится. Саймон нырнул в душ. Он чувствовал себя грязным снаружи и полным подонком внутри. Он обманул Люси, изменил Алише. Да, другого выбора у него не было, но легче от этого не становилось.   
Он мог попросить Сета найти для него подходящую способность, и тогда ему не пришлось бы идти к Люси и соблазнять её. Но это значило, что кого-то другого, а может быть и ту же Люси, громилы Сета стукнут по голове и засунут в багажник машины. Лучше он сам. Может быть, Сет нашел бы что-то такое, что позволило бы ему обойтись без Лиа. Но тогда, Лиа будет мучиться перед смертью. Так лучше, как ни крути. И всё равно было паршиво.


	14. День смерти человека в маске

Алиша была очень напугана тем, что Тим преследует их, и долго тянула, не желая уходить на отработку. Но выбора у нее не было, и она наконец ушла. Саймон смотрел, как закрывается за ней дверь лифта и страх стискивал сердце. Возможно, это последний раз, когда он ее видит. Он до сих пор был не уверен, сработает ли его план. Можно было убедиться наверняка, сделав лишние пару скачков во времени, но он не хотел злоупотреблять своими способностями, перемещаясь лишь минимально необходимое число раз.  
Саймон набрал номер Лиа и сказал, что она может приезжать.  
Он нервничал, дожидаясь её на остановке. Как с ней говорить, как себя вести? Он до сих пор не имел дела с людьми умирающими, только с внезапно мёртвыми и воскресшими.   
Лиа была миниатюрной, очень худенькой и синеглазой. Белокурые волосы почти скрывали осунувшееся лицо. Он сразу узнал её и поднялся навстречу.   
\- Лиа? Я Саймон.  
Она улыбнулась, поднимая на него глаза.  
\- Привет, Саймон, - она нахмурилась, всматриваясь в его лицо.  
\- Что такое?  
Она помотала головой, опуская взгляд.  
\- Я просто думала ты будешь более… зловещим, что ли.  
\- А, вот как.  
Она перестала улыбаться, опустила глаза.  
\- Так, какой будет план действий?  
\- Сходим к дилеру. Нужно купить для тебя одну… вещь. Потом пойдем ко мне, поедим и обсудим детали. Может быть даже порепетируем.  
\- Хорошо. Только вот есть мне наверное не стоит. Аппетита нет и вообще, - она беспомощно улыбнулась, глядя ему в глаза. - Тошнит постоянно.  
\- Я думаю, у меня есть средство, которое решит обе проблемы, - чтобы добыть средство, пришлось ограбить шкафчик Нейтана в общественном центре. Впрочем, от него не убудет, он постоянно терял свою траву, находил снова, скуривал и забывал что скурил. Пусть и в этот раз думает, что перепрятал и забыл. Или что её у него похитили. Всё равно всем на это плевать.

***  
Сет уже ждал их в своем офисе. Вообще-то обычно он не работал по утрам, но Саймон предупредил его о своем визите заранее, и дилер был на месте, хмурый и невыспавшийся. На услуги по передаче способности от Люси к Лиа ушли последние деньги, оставшиеся у него от тех самых ста тысяч. Сет ничего не делал бесплатно.  
Едва глянув на посетителей, он протянул Лиа руку:  
\- Давай скорее, покончим с этим и я пойду дальше спать.  
Лиа затравленно посмотрела на Саймона:  
\- Что мне надо делать?  
\- Просто возьми его за руку. Не бойся.  
В офисе Сета Саймон снова натянул на лицо черную маску. Может у дилера и не самая лучшая память на лица, но Саймон приходил к нему не в первый раз и придет еще. Лучше перестраховаться.

***  
\- Ты здесь живешь?  
Лиа озиралась вокруг, как и всякий, кто впервые попадал в логово.  
\- Да. С моей девушкой.  
Лиа безошибочно вычленила на стене фотографию из Лас-Вегаса.  
\- Это она?  
\- Да. Её зовут Алиша.  
Саймон снял худи и маску, педантично убрал всё на место.  
\- Зачем эти часы?  
\- Они отсчитывают время до ключевых точек, когда я должен вмешаться в ход событий.  
\- И что это за событие? - она указала на последние часы, на которых оставалось меньше 5 часов до нуля.  
\- Это время моей смерти. Я должен умереть, чтобы спасти Алишу.  
\- А по-другому это сделать нельзя? Если ты знаешь, что её нужно будет спасать?  
\- Можно. Наверное. Для этого ты должна умереть вместо меня.  
\- И какой в этом смысл? Почему бы не обойтись вообще без смертей.  
\- Всё должно выглядеть так, как будто я погиб. Алиша сожжет тело и никто не будет знать, что я еще жив.  
\- Это всё какой-то бред.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Саймон. - Так как насчет лекарства от всех болезней? - Он выложил на стол пакетик с марихуаной, бумагу, мятные фильтры, зажигалку.  
\- Пожалуй, - Лиа подошла к столу, некоторое время смотрела на его неловкие движения, потом забрала у него всё приготовленное и сама скрутила косяк, аккуратно склеив его по шву. - Я смотрю, ты сам не особенно в теме.  
\- Нет. Ни разу не пробовал. Одолжил у приятеля.  
\- Специально для меня?  
\- Да.  
Лиа щелкнула зажигалкой.  
\- Спасибо.  
Саймон убрал всё лишнее со стола и достал продукты.  
\- Как ты смотришь на курицу с лапшой по-китайски?  
Лиа подняла брови.  
\- Ты будешь готовить?  
\- А почему нет? Это недолго, наркотик как раз успеет усвоиться.  
\- Ну ладно. Так, может, всё-таки расскажешь мне всю историю целиком?  
\- Непременно. Только она еще бредовее чем ты думаешь.

***  
Саймон рассказал ей всё. Про грозу, про способности, про петлю времени, про Алишу, про Питера, про Нейтана, про Сета и Люси. К концу истории они успели всё приготовить, съесть и даже заварить чай.  
\- А теперь, попробуй превратиться.  
\- А если у меня не получится?  
\- Сначала попробуй.  
Лиа внимательно посмотрела на Саймона и её черты начали плыть, меняться, отливаясь в новую форму. Саймон нахмурился.  
\- Это не больно?  
\- Нет. А должно?  
\- Не знаю. Люси кричала, когда менялась.  
\- А тебе больно пользоваться способностями?  
\- Больно становиться невидимым. Но это ненадолго, я привык.  
Лиа подошла к зеркалу, потрогала своё лицо, осмотрела руки.  
\- Ты двигаешься как я, - Саймон тоже подошел к зеркалу.  
\- Мне кажется… как будто я стала тобой. Не только внешне. Я понимаю тебя, словно вот-вот, еще немного, и я смогу увидеть твои воспоминания, мысли.  
\- Наверное так и должно быть. Ты не смогла бы нормально пользоваться чужим телом, оставаясь полностью собой. Попробуй повторить за мной движения.  
Лиа повторила. Безошибочно и легко.  
\- Хорошо. Значит проблем не будет.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Теперь у меня есть еще одно дело в общественном центре. Мы пойдем туда вместе, тебе надо привыкнуть к этому телу. А потом на склад. Надевай. - Саймон протянул ей свой костюм. - Я буду невидимым большую часть времени.  
Он собрал всё, что нужно было взять с собой. Бутылка с газировкой, в которой растворялась очередная таблетка экстази, оранжевый худи, немного денег. Он должен оставить все свои вещи здесь, включая компьютер. Еда была съедена, посуда вымыта. Он еще раз прошелся по квартире, проверяя, всё ли в порядке, и протянул Лиа маску.   
\- Пошли.

***  
Они добрались до склада, когда на часах оставалось еще 15 минут, засели на верхнем уровне и стали ждать. Оба молчали. Говорить было не о чем, все детали они обсудили заранее. Где-то внизу так же ждал он сам из прошлого. Саймон старался не смотреть лишний раз в ту сторону.   
Вдали раздался шум. На часах осталось меньше минуты.  
\- Лиа, - человек в маске повернул голову. - Мне жаль.  
Лиа кивнула, отвернулась и направилась к люку. Саймон, невидимый, встал рядом с ней. Девять секунд.  
\- Это всё не по-настоящему! Это просто игра!  
\- Думаешь это игра?  
Три секунды.  
\- Это моя жизнь.  
Человек в маске прыгнул вниз, в нужную точку, в нужный момент. Пуля толкнула его в грудь, роняя их с Алишей на пол. Она кричала. Саймон отступил от люка и побежал в обход на нижний уровень. Он мог спрыгнуть, но предпочел дать Тиму и самому себе время чтобы уйти.   
\- … иначе я никогда не стану таким.  
\- Нет! Я не могу!  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Ты должна сделать кое-что. Канистра с бензином… Никто не должен знать обо мне. Обещай, что ты ему не расскажешь! Обещай!  
\- Ты не можешь умереть! Я люблю тебя!  
\- Я ведь останусь.  
\- Но я не люблю его. Я люблю тебя!  
\- Он станет мной именно потому, что ты его полюбишь.  
Саймон стоял рядом, почти касаясь их. Снова он здесь, и снова никак нельзя вмешаться. Череда событий должна остаться неизменной.  
Он не пытался заучивать с Лиа какие-то предсмертные слова. Это и не понадобилось. Проведя в его теле несколько часов она и впрямь стала им.  
\- Теперь всё будет как надо.  
Она наконец потеряла сознание. Алишу трясло.  
\- Нет! Нет! Саймон! Блять! Господи.  
Всё-таки полтора месяца всевозможной сверхъестественной херни, происходившей вокруг них, не прошли зря. Алиша не впала в ступор от горя и неожиданности. Продолжая всхлипывать, она взяла канистру и аккуратно полила тело бензином. Когда она зажигала спичку, её руки уже не тряслись.  
Языки пламени плясали по лицу и одежде человека в маске. Его черты искажались, плыли, становились неузнаваемыми. Алиша ушла, не дожидаясь, пока огонь начнет пожирать тело.   
Саймон последний раз посмотрел на Лиа. Её лицо еще было различимо, но это ненадолго. Саймон открыл бутылку с газировкой, выпил всё, и вернулся на крышу. Уже скоро он перестанет быть Саймоном из будущего, останется единственным. Осталось недолго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если у кого-то возник вопрос, почему Лиа не сбежала в закат, вместе со способностью, отвечаю: она об этом подумала. Но если Саймон и готов перейти к плану Б и начать всё сначала, то я нет. Пришлось хлопнуть её по голове, добавить в её характер больше тревожности, и ей стало просто неудобно отказываться. Да, мне стыдно.


	15. День, когда Рэйчел вернулась из мира духов

Сета разбудил стук в окно.   
\- А, парень в маске. Что за срочность?  
\- Впустишь?  
\- А через дверь ты не мог зайти?  
\- Соседей напугаю.  
\- Соседи спят давно. Заходи. Вообще-то я закрываю бизнес, но если тебе очень надо.  
\- Мне очень надо.  
\- А это зачем? - Сет кивнул на упаковку пива, брякнувшую об стол.  
\- Разговор будет долгим и странным, так что пиво не помешает. Нам обоим.  
\- Ага, - Сет провёл руками по лицу, пытаясь стряхнуть остатки сна. - Ладно, начинай.  
Человек в маске откинул капюшон, снял маску, открывая лицо, повернулся к Сету, вскрыл первую банку пива и сделал долгий глоток.  
Сет нахмурился, взял банку себе и опустился на кровать.   
\- Похоже, это и правда надолго.


	16. День, когда время остановилось

Номер абонента был незнакомый.  
\- Алло?  
\- Алиша, это Сет. Мне надо с тобой поговорить. Можешь выйти на пару минут на стоянку?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я хочу сделать Келли сюрприз. Не говори никому, куда ты идёшь, хорошо?  
\- Ну ладно.  
\- Отлично, я жду тебя.  
Сет стоял, облокотившись на свой БМВ, на самом дальнем конце стоянки, невидимом от общественного центра.  
\- Что за сюрприз? - улыбнулась Алиша.  
\- Дай руку. Я тебе покажу.  
Алиша недоверчиво изогнула бровь, но всё же протянула ему руку.  
Синеватые сполохи были почти не видны в дневном свете, да и продолжались они недолго.  
\- Что это, блин, за хрень? - Алиша отдернула руку и отступила от Сета на несколько шагов.  
\- Человек в маске просил передать тебе это. Сказал, это подарок.  
\- Человек в маске умер!  
\- Он оплатил этот подарок давно, и ещё приплатил за то, чтобы я передал его именно сейчас и именно так.  
Злость стекла с Алиши, оставив растерянность.  
\- Что это?  
\- Он просил не говорить. Ты сама скоро узнаешь. А до тех пор ты не должна говорить об этом ни с кем. Особенно с Саймоном.  
Алиша растерянно кивнула.

***  
Лопата легко входила в мягкую, не успевшую осесть и слежаться землю, и всё же работа продвигалась медленно. С какого-то момента действовать нужно было очень осторожно, чтобы не повредить тело острием лопаты, и эта медлительность убивала его. Хотелось упасть на колени и разгребать землю руками, но он сдерживался. Сет остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание:  
\- Всё будет в порядке.  
Он кивнул. Будет. Конечно будет. Но сердце колотилось так, что Саймон едва не терял сознание. Только бы не начался приступ астмы. Последний случился когда они с Нейтаном еле спаслись от фанатиков Рейчел, год назад. Надо было успокоиться, сосредоточиться на работе. Оставалось совсем немного.  
Он предполагал что у них в запасе достаточно времени, ведь Нейтан, когда умер впервые, провалялся в отключке три дня, и очнулся в гробу уже после похорон. Но рисковать он не хотел. Алиша закопана без гроба и нельзя допустить, чтобы она очнулась так.  
Они с Сетом, едва дождавшись ухода всей банды из леса, бросились к могиле. БМВ уже стоял как можно ближе к деревьям. Саймон подхватил легкое, почти невесомое сейчас тело на руки.

***   
Прошли уже сутки, а Алиша так и не очнулась. Беспокоиться было еще рано, но Саймон всё равно весь извелся, не отходя от неё ни на минуту. Он даже ночью, кажется, почти не спал. Сет уже начал беспокоиться.  
\- Что ты думаешь делать дальше?  
\- Мы уедем отсюда. Здесь слишком много людей со способностями и слишком много смертей.  
\- Куда?  
\- Не знаю. Куда захочет Алиша. Мы почему-то никогда с ней не обсуждали возможность переезда. А ты сам? Ты сказал, что закрываешь бизнес. Тоже уедешь?  
\- Я хочу свозить Келли в Марокко. А потом видно будет.  
\- Почему в Марокко?  
\- Я там был в детстве. Мне понравилось. Думаю, ей тоже понравится.  
Саймон задумчиво кивнул, погружаясь в созерцание мертвого тела. Сет снова нарушил тишину.  
\- Тебе теперь незачем скрываться. Настоящий Саймон уже отправился в прошлое, теперь ты единственный. Ты собираешься всем рассказать?  
\- Не знаю. Пока нет. Сначала уедем подальше. Разве что Келли.  
\- Ей стоит сказать хотя бы потому, что иначе она скоро сама сюда вломится с бейсбольной битой, проверять, не завел ли я новых зомби-подружек или еще чего в этом роде.  
\- И не ошибётся.  
\- Так я позову её? Тебе, мне кажется, надо отвлечься.

***  
\- И что, блять, за херня тут творится?  
\- Привет, Келли. Рад тебя видеть.  
\- Ага. Только что виделись.  
\- Для меня это было два месяца назад.  
Келли нахмурилась, перевела взгляд с Саймона на тело Алиши. Еще накануне Саймон отнёс её душ, смыл кровь и землю, расчесал волосы и забинтовал шею. Последнее было не обязательно, но ему так было легче. Теперь она лежала в кровати Сета и казалась спящей.  
\- Зачем вы её откопали? Передумали и решили устроить ещё один зомби-апокалипсис?  
Сет взял банку пива, открыл и перевел стрелки на Саймона:  
\- Он пусть всё объясняет.  
\- Ну, объясняй.  
\- Это я купил способность Нейтана, тогда, в декабре. А вчера утром Сет передал её Алише. Она бессмертна. Осталось только дождаться, когда она очнется.  
\- Тогда какого хера, ты, грёбаный пришелец из будущего, не предупредил себя самого, что так будет?  
\- Это всё изменило бы. Меняя своё собственное прошлое я меняю самого себя, а я не знаю, к чему приведёт подобный парадокс.  
\- То есть изображать супергероя в маске, вмешиваясь в наше прошлое, ты можешь, а предупредить самого себя — нет?  
\- Правильно. Когда я отправился назад, в моем мире уже существовал человек в маске, который умер, спасая Алишу. Но там не существовало человека в маске, который предупредил бы меня о том, что Алиша бессмертна. Понимаешь? Становясь человеком в маске я просто делал то, что уже случилось, ничего не меняя.  
\- Тогда почему ты здесь, если должен был умереть ещё там?  
\- Я инсценировал свою смерть, чтобы Алиша думала, что нет больше никакого Саймона из будущего. Только так она могла обратить внимание на меня настоящего, и только так я мог стать тем, кем стал.  
\- У меня аж голова закружилась от всей этой херни. Блядь, Саймон, я так рада что ты жив, и Алиша тоже. В жопу такую романтику.  
Она запоздало заключила Саймона в объятья, а потом присела на край кровати, вглядываясь в лицо Алиши.  
\- Думаете она тоже три дня проваляется мертвой, как Нейтан?  
\- Не знаю. Может быть это индивидуально, а может и нет.  
\- Он уже сутки сидит тут и не сводит с неё глаз, ничего не ест.  
\- Саймон, ты что, блядь, вернулся из прошлого только затем, чтобы помереть здесь от голода? Сет, заказывай еду, а ты рассказывай, как тебе удалось всё это провернуть. Интересно же.

***  
\- И когда ты собираешься всем рассказать, что вы оба живы?  
\- Пока не знаю. Когда мы уедем, я, наверное, напишу Кёртису. Не хочу, чтобы о нас знали здесь, в городе.  
\- Но мне же ты сказал?  
\- Я думаю, это потому, что мы с тобой тоже уезжаем.  
\- Мы? Уезжаем?  
\- В Марокко, помнишь? Я уже купил билеты. Кстати, возвращаться совсем не обязательно.  
\- Блядь, и когда ты собирался мне сказать?  
\- Пару дней назад. Но потом Саймон меня несколько… отвлек.  
\- Марокко, значит. Ну ладно.  
Келли ушла, потребовав, чтобы Саймон её непременно позвал как только Алиша очнется.

***  
\- Саймон?  
\- Алиша! Наконец-то! Ты очнулась!  
\- А что со мной было? Мне снился какой-то дурацкий сон. Как будто ты изменял мне с Салли, и еще там была эта Рейчел, она курила с Руди травку и приставала к Кёртису. А потом…  
\- Всё в порядке. Я здесь, всё хорошо.  
\- Ммм. Хорошо. Но можно и ещё лучше.

***  
\- Саймон. Этот сон, сегодня ночью… Я вспомнила. Это же был никакой не сон?  
\- Да.  
\- Она убила меня. Эта сука меня убила!  
\- Да. Она вернулась ради мести.  
\- Тогда как… так вот что за подарок передал мне Сет! Тем утром он передал мне какую-то способность, сказал, что это подарок от человека в маске. Это было бессмертие, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты знал?  
\- Нет. Я думал что потерял тебя навсегда. Я вернулся в прошлое, стал человеком в маске и нашел способ, как распутать всё это и остаться в живых.  
\- Саймон? Ты возвращался в прошлое, и остался жив? Ты сумел изменить прошлое?  
\- Нет. Я инсценировал свою смерть. Я должен был повторить всё то, что случилось в точности.  
\- Но как? Я же сама сожгла твоё тело! Я видела как ты горел!  
\- Это был не я. Если бы ты осталась там ещё на минуту дольше, ты бы увидела, как тело меняется.  
\- Но почему ты так со мной поступил?!! Я же думала, что ты умер!  
\- Я не мог поступить иначе. Алиша, пожалуйста, пойми. Если бы ты думала, что я жив, ты никогда не полюбила бы настоящего Саймона, он никогда не стал бы мной и меня просто не было бы. Всё взаимосвязано. Я не мог сказать тебе, как не мог предупредить себя самого. Алиша, мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось это пережить.  
Алиша помолчала, глядя в сторону, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- И что теперь? Что мы будем делать дальше?  
\- Теперь мы можем просто жить. Быть счастливы. Над нами больше не висит никакое предназначение. Мне больше не нужно отправляться в прошлое и бросать тебя. Я исполнил своё обещание?  
\- Определенно, да. Значит, ты изменял мне со мной из прошлого, так?  
\- А ты — мне, со мной из настоящего, разве нет?  
\- Иди сюда, я хочу проверить, насколько ты улучшил свои навыки там, в прошлом.

Конец


	17. Послесловие. Немного о хронологии и физической подготовке

Я честно пыталась вычислить даты событий, но сдалась. Похоже, с хронологией в сериале полный швах. Итак, что известно:  
1\. Последний эпизод второго сезона приходится на рождество, и это, похоже, единственная точная дата, от которой можно отталкиваться.  
2\. В начале эпизода говорится, что прошло 3 месяца. То есть 3 месяца с окончания отработок, которые, таким образом, закончились в конце сентября.  
3\. Всем участникам назначено 200 часов отработок, которые, по законам СК должны занимать 3-4 дня в неделю. Надзиратель приходит к восьми утра и уходит в 5 вечера. 8 часов в день дают максимум 8 недель отработок по 3 дня в неделю. Каждый эпизод занимает примерно 1 неделю отработки (причём иногда это 4 дня отработки подряд) и меньше 12 недель никак не получается. По сути, хронология привязана к выходу эпизодов в эфир и не имеет отношения к реальности.  
4\. В любом случае, начало отработок — лето, по идее, конец июля, но учитывая эти 12 недель — конец июня.  
5\. Нейтан, Марни, Саймон и Алиша поехали в Вегас все вместе, но Саймон и Алиша уехали через 5 дней, а Нейтан и Марни остались ещё, потому что Нейтан собирался зарабатывать деньги в казино.  
6\. Когда Нейтан из тюрьмы звонит Саймону, он звонит на его сотовый, который лежит в раздевалке общественного центра. Телефон берет Руди. Значит вся банда уже снова загремела на отработки. Также, из диалога в начале эпизода, можно косвенно сделать вывод о том, что Саймон и Алиша вернулись из Вегаса совсем недавно. Осталось определить, когда именно они ездили в Вегас.  
7\. Об этом можно судить по двум косвенным признакам: возрасту ребенка Марни и цветению деревьев в городе во время второй сессии отработок. Ребенок Марни тянет примерно на 2 месяца. Минимум 1,5, максимум 3 месяца. Хотя это признак так себе, маленькие дети в кино вечно показаны как попало, то трехмесячного за новорожденного выдают, то полуторагодовалый смирно сидит в манеже и не отсвечивает. А вот деревья цветут весной, и в Лондоне это конец марта. (Можно считать, что и ребёнок и цветы это всё фигня, очередной косяк съемок, и добавить к хронологии ещё столько времени, сколько требуется, но тогда за это время Марни уже должна была начать что-то чувствовать в районе своей… хм… вагины).  
8\. Если взять длительность отработок в 1 неделю на эпизод, то получается, что Саймон отправился в прошлое где-то в конце мая — почти год спустя после начала первой сессии отработок.   
9\. Саймон узнал о том, что он и есть человек в маске, после окончания первой отработки, или, самое раннее, в самом её конце — то есть в конце сентября. Итого получается максимум 8 месяцев на тренировки. Бедный Саймон :)  
10\. По идее, накачать вполне приличные мышцы за 8 месяцев можно. Тем более такому задроту, как Саймон, главное перенаправить вектор задротства. Плюс, у него телосложение, подходящее для набора массы.  
11\. С паркуром сложнее. В нём я не разбираюсь, пришлось консультироваться с тем, кто разбирается. Ответ: даже имея базовую физическую подготовку нужен минимум год, лучше два, чтобы освоить его более-менее.  
12\. И тут возникает вопрос о базовом уровне подготовки Саймона. По ряду косвенных признаков я считаю, что таковой у него не было:  
\- Из твиттера известно, что он не любит спортзалы  
\- Можно предположить, что у него был отец-военный, который заставлял его бегать кросс и отжиматься по 100 раз перед завтраком. Можно. Но тогда я сомневаюсь, что издевательства над ним в школе доходили бы до таких масштабов, что уже начинали напоминать пытки. Ну не вяжется у меня одно с другим.  
\- Когда он дрался с Салли, я не увидела особого превосходства в силе с его стороны. Саймон сильнее постольку, поскольку он крупнее Салли, шире в кости и вообще, мужчина — у него по умолчанию процент мышц выше.   
Итого: бедный Саймон, которого заставили за 8 месяцев впихивать в себя невпихуемое :)  
З.Ы. Я уж молчу о ремонте в логове, который он, похоже, должен был провернуть за неделю и неизвестно, на какие средства :)


End file.
